


Apologies

by Tressimir



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Established Relationship, Hair-pulling, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-06 03:48:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4206819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tressimir/pseuds/Tressimir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robin has incurred the wrath of Severa. Again. Luckily, the High Deliverer of Ylisse knows all his wife's weak spots.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apologies

“Robiiiiiiin!” The very familiar voice immediately let the High Deliverer of Ylisse know that he was in some serious trouble. Steeling himself for what was coming, he followed the call to find an exceptionally annoyed Severa in their room with a ruined dress in hand, the fabric burned and most of the lace gone completely. “How did you manage to do this?!” She demanded.

Despite the fact that his wife of three months was glaring at him with the wrath of the gods on her face, Robin had to suppress a smile. There was something about Severa and the expressions she made that caused her to be utterly adorable when she was angry. “I was running a bit late for a meeting with Chrom, and on my way out I managed to knock over the candle on the bedside table. The dress, sad casualty as it was, was lying on the bed where you left it.”

“It was there because I was planning on giving it to Morgan! It was for the gala coming up next week, and now it’s ruined! Honestly, you should’ve been more careful!” Her eyes were narrowed in anger, her gaze sharper than the killing edges she preferred to wield in combat. And yet she managed to be so cute and beautiful…

Stepping a bit closer, he held his hands out in a gesture of peace. “I’m sorry, I’ll go into town and replace it later today. But while we’re both here, let me make it up to you.”

“Don’t try to sweet-talk your way out of-“ The brunette squeaked in surprise as Robin gently grasped her long twintails and pulled lightly. Immediately all the belligerence drained out of her as she blushed, snapping feebly, “D-Don’t do that! You know how I get when you mess with my hair like that…!”

Exactly the reaction he’d been expecting. He’d discovered Severa’s reaction to having her hair lightly pulled like that completely by accident at the tail end of the Grimleal War, and he’d made sure never to forget. “I know.” He replied with a cocky smirk. “You get all kinds of excited when I do this, and since I know for a fact our schedules are clear for the next few hours, I think I can make up for my blunder.” Before she could extricate her long hair from his grasp, he trapped her in a loving kiss that reminded him just how soft and warm her lips were.

Severa pulled away after a stunned few seconds, a blush beginning to creep across her cheeks. “Y-You must be joking. You think you can get away with this that easily? Just what kind of lovestruck girl do you think I am to forgive everything for just a kiss?”  
“The kind I married, obviously. I’m not trying to weasel my way out of anything; consider this my apology. Besides, weren’t you saying just the other day that you missed being treated like a princess?” He ran his fingers through her hair again, noticing that she didn’t resist despite seeming so vehement. Typical Severa.

The young lady was unable to come up with a witty retort, being forced to admit that he was right. “Hmph! Well, you’d better love me very seriously then. If I’m the only one giving out love here, I’m going to be angry.” Grasping the collar of his coat, she pulled Robin down onto the bed with her before agilely twisting around to straddle his lap before he could react. Once his eyes were fixed on her, she took a deep breath that caused her breasts to strain against her snugly-fitted dress and slowly pulled the ties out of her hair. Once her chocolate-hued tresses were falling freely down her back, she pressed one hand to her beloved husband’s cheek and murmured, “You like what you see, don’t you?”

“Have I mentioned lately that you’re beautiful, Severa? Because you are, especially when you let your hair down like that. What is it you desire, my queen?” The feeling of the slender girl in his lap was very arousing to Ylisse’s grandmaster tactician, as much the proximity as the fact that he found Severa incredibly alluring when she took the lead in matters of intimacy.

His words sent a thrill of excitement through her as she kept him pinned beneath her. For someone who had struggled with an inferiority complex throughout much of her life, hearing the love of her life address her as his queen was one of the best ways to get her in the mood. He probably knew it too; he could read people like open books. “My desire…” She purred, feeling her body run hot with thoughts of what she could do to him. “I want you to please me, to do whatever I ask so I’ll show you my favor. That’s not too much to ask, is it?” Leaning forward, she locked eyes with him and ordered in a sultry whisper, “Now kiss me just how you know I like it. Then we’ll move on to bigger and better things.”

Without a word, Robin lightly kissed his love’s neck, feeling the warmth of her skin as her blood pulsed through the vein just below. Severa let out the sigh of pleasure he’d expected as she placed her hands on his shoulders, as confident and poised in his lap as a queen on her throne – at least until he nipped at her neck, eliciting a surprised squeak from her. “Feeling daring, aren’t you? I don’t recall telling you to mark me.” Her voice was a sultry purr as one hand lazily rose to play with Robin’s snow-white hair. “You’re either very confident that I won’t mind you overstepping your bounds… Or you desperately want me to punish you.”

“It’s my role to please my queen. I know exactly how you like it.” He replied between kisses, his confidence evident in his voice. The answer seemed to satisfy the girl in his lap, as she slipped in to press her torso against his while he continued lavishing attention on her neck.

With a light touch, Severa guided him to cease his constant attention, ensuring his eyes were locked on her face before continuing. She was burning with desire as though her heart was a furnace, and she was eager to share some of that heat with Robin. Reaching behind her back, she deftly unlaced the back of her dress before slipping out of it. “Eyes on me, Robin.” She commanded breathily as she swayed gently, entrancing him while her hands swiftly released the clasp of her bra, discarding it to bare her breasts.

She was radiant in his eyes, the picture of feminine allure as she swayed in his lap with her long brown her falling past her waist and her upper half completely exposed. His gaze roamed down from her lovely face to her luscious breasts and smooth, flat stomach, her lily-white skin unmarred despite all the battles she had fought. Her breasts bounced in time with her movements, and he was barely able to tear his eyes away to spot her licking her lips enticingly. With the smile of a predator whose prey was firmly in her grasp, she slowly puckered her lips to kiss the air softly, the silent action telling him exactly what she wanted.

Robin’s hand fell to her small waist as if of their own accord while he pressed his face against Severa’s shapely chest. He kissed every inch of her beautiful breasts, flicking her rosy nipples with his tongue until they stood firm and upright before his lips wrapped around the right bud, sucking lustfully as the restrained moans of his queen reached his ears. His ministrations continued until he had sucked her peak red and raw, at which point he force his jaw open to fit as much of her soft flesh into his mouth as he could without biting her, his tongue caressing her skin to taste and soothe her. Her soft hands rubbed pleasurably at his neck as he worshipped her, satisfying himself with her right breast before repeating the process with her left. She was irresistible to him, especially when she took on the role of the noble lady he was committed to please.

Severa endured the exquisite, unrelenting sensations as long as she could before tugging at Robin’s collar, forcibly parting his mouth from her breasts. “Now for the fun part.” She purred, eyes dark with lust as she met his gaze. “Take off your clothes, Robin. I’m not letting you go without pushing me to my limits.” Slipping off his lap, she noticed him watching her as she slid her panties down her legs with tantalizing slowness before leaving herself clad in only the thigh-high white stockings and ankle-strapped heels she usually wore around the castle.

For his part, Robin had been infused with the same burning lust Severa felt and hastily discarded his coat while watching her. His boots followed swiftly after, his shirt and pants following suit before he freed his erect masculinity from the confines of his smallclothes. This time it was her watching him, her expression betraying her appreciation for his battle-hardened physique. “You’re beautiful, my queen. I’m all yours.”

“It takes a special kind of man to maintain such fitness even months after a war’s end. I suppose I’m lucky to be blessed with such a diligent husband.” With surprising speed, she threw herself onto him once more, her thighs around his waist as she pressed him down against the bed with a seductive smile. “Will you be so diligent in pleasing me?” Her lips met his in a quick, teasing kiss as her eyes sparkled with playful desire.

His response was to lightly tug at her hair once again, prompting her to let her hips drop onto his and moan as he entered her. “Anything for you, my queen.” Severa’s moan was cut off by his lips clamping over hers, his tongue swiftly invading her mouth where hers matched him move for move. Her body was amazing – wet with arousal and warm with the heat of her passion, her hips moving with such vigor that he had to quicken his own motions to keep pace with her. There was a sting as her nails dug into his shoulders, but he barely noticed thanks to the distracting pleasure of her body and the taste of honey on her tongue that together threatened to overwhelm his senses.

The frenzied passion of their lovemaking forced the couple to break the deep kiss, gasping for breath while their tastes lingered on one another’s tongues. Severa held to Robin even tighter with both her hands clasping his shoulder and her thighs wrapped around his waist, feeling as though his attentions had become even more satisfying since their last bedroom encounter. “R-Robinnnnnn…” She moaned, unable to stop herself calling his name despite how she was nearly panting for air.

“Severa… My Severa…” He held her close as their hips pressed close then separated, the motions repeating with every thrust into her body. Her interior walls tightened around him, and he barely had the presence of mind to seal her lips with his own to muffle her scream of pleasure as she climaxed. Their tongues began to dance once more as they pressed onward, so tightly joined that it was next to impossible to determine where one ended and the other began. Their love truly made them one, if only for a moment.

With another cry of pleasure into Robin’s mouth, Severa came again before using the remainder of her stamina to pull herself off of him, assisted by his strong hands as she felt his hot seed spatter against her thigh. They both laid there wordlessly, catching their breath before Severa murmured, “You’re perfect as always, Robin.”

The tactician smiled at his love with an air of serenity about him. “So, the dress?”

“I forgive you, this time. You’re still going to have to replace it though, Morgan needs something for that gala. You’re lucky you’re so good with your body, otherwise I’d still be angry.”

“Maybe you’d like me to give that perfect hair another little pull?”

“Hands off my hair, I’m tired! Maybe tonight. Heehee, we got a little carried away for it being the middle of the day.”

“Yeah, I think we did. Still, I can’t think of a better way to spend time than close to my beautiful wife.”

Severa said nothing, only blushed. Only Robin could’ve taken her anger toward him and turned it into a passionate lovemaking session – the perks of marrying a master tactician.


End file.
